I Get Nervous
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: I get nervous when you fall down and don't get up" Missing scene/continuation of Fire in the Ice. One Shot. Contains spoilers for FITI. BB!


**So this is my take on the wonderful episode that was The Fire in the Ice. Spoilers, obviously for that episode, and for WITW and PITH. The ending for Fire in the Ice was pretty much perfect, but I thought I'd add a little to it. Sorry if it's OOC and/or if it stinks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Duh. **

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

Dr. Temperance Brennan watched her partner's head hit the ice with a thud, and felt her heart jump to her throat. She was frozen in her seat. Seeing Booth remain motionless on the ice, however, caused her to jump into action.

Brennan was on the ice immediately, making her way to her partner as the rest of the hockey players stared at her in confusion.

"Uh, Dr. Brennan?" Wendell began hesitantly as he skated to her side, "I don't think you're supposed to be on the ice."

"My partner is unconscious, Wendell. Do you have any better ideas?" Brennan snapped back as she bent down next to Booth. "Booth?" She tried to rouse her partner, but to no avail. He was clearly out cold.

"Booth? Come on, Booth!" Brennan could feel her heart beating faster as an uncomfortable knot began to form in her stomach. Logically, she knew that the worst-case scenario was that Booth had a pretty nasty concussion, but that he would be fine. The not-so-logical side of her, however, couldn't seem to shake the similarity their current situation had with that fateful night at the Checkerbox.

Just like that night, Brennan was leaning over an unconscious and unresponsive Booth, begging him to wake up. _He's going to be fine, _she tried to tell herself. But try as she might to be rational, she couldn't shake the familiar feeling of dread that was beginning to take over. She had lost Booth that night, and she wasn't about to loose him again.

"Booth," she called to him again, for what felt like the hundredth time. It seemed like he had been out for a long time, but deep down she knew it had only been a few minutes. She could see him start to fidget, and knew he was coming to. She was flooded with relief. He was going to be okay.

"Bones?" He asked when he had open his eyes and gazed up at her in confusion. "What are you doing on the ice?"

"I get nervous when you fall down and don't get up," she told him honestly, and if Booth could think straight, he would have been touched. As it was, he just smiled dizzily up at his partner as Wendell skated over to help Brennan get Booth up and off the ice.

"Don't worry," Wendell told the Agent. "I got the blood."

"Good work Bones," Booth told the intern.

"Wha-? I'm Bones," Brennan declared as they made their way off the ice. Agent Perotta, who had been watching the whole time, met the trio at the edge of the rink.

"We should get you to a hospital, Agent Booth. I could take you over. I'm sure Dr. Brennan has work to do with the blood Wendell collected." Brennan tried not to be offended by the other woman insinuating that Brennan found DNA tests more important than her partner's health.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine," Booth told the woman adamantly.

"No, Booth, you probably have a concussion. You really should see a doctor," Brennan told him from her position under his arm. The two locked eyes for a moment, and even Agent Perotta could see that the two were having their own private, wordless conversation. Booth sighed.

"Fine, I'll go," he finally relented. "Think you could give me ride, Bones?"

"Of course," Brennan told him with a smile as she saw a look of insult quickly pass over Perotta's face. Brennan knew that in his confusion, Booth had probably thought nothing of asking her for a ride, but she couldn't help but feel the smallest swell of pride that, knowingly or not, he had rejected Perotta's offer of help. "Wendell, you can give the samples to Cam when you get back to the lab?"

"Yes Dr. Brennnan."

"Thank you. Let's go, Booth"

* * *

"So, that Agent Perotta seemed to enjoy working with us," Brennan told Booth at the ice rink after they had closed the case.

"Yeah," Booth agreed as he held her hand in his. _To keep her from falling. _He had told himself. _Yeah, right._

"But, uh," Brennan continued, "you're the only FBI agent I want to work with." Booth smiled softly at her, wondering for the millionth time how he had ended up with such a wonderful person in his life. She was so amazing, and she didn't even realize it. Today especially, Booth realized how incredibly blessed he was to have Brennan. Ever since his fall during the game, she had been going well out of her way to take care of him, rarely leaving his side. Booth knew that taking care of someone wasn't really his partner's cup of tea, so he was really touched by the effort she had made to take care of him. Booth couldn't help but recognize the domesticity of it all. And now, here they were, alone on an ice rink, holding hands like it was second nature. He could get used to this.

"Will you tell me what the Lucky Luciano told you?" Brennan asked as Booth dropped her hand and skated backwards in front of her. Both immediately missed the contact.

"He's not an Italian opera singer, Bones," Booth told her with a silly grin on his face. "Why do you always say that wrong? You're doing it on purpose-"

"I would like to know what he said," she told him earnestly as she skated next to him once again, the two subconsciously joining hands like it was nothing new. Booth knew that he could trust her, and that he was pretty much incapable of saying no to her anyway. Especially when she was holding his hand like that.

"He said that I'm not like my old man. He said that I'm made of better stuff," Booth told her, not quite making eye contact. He knew it was a little strange that a hockey great had been giving him advice while he'd been unconscious.

"Well I don't know your old man, your father," Brennan said as she wrapped both her arms around his-_when had she gotten so touchy? -_ "but I think you're made of very, _very_ good stuff."

Booth's heart swelled as he smiled at his partner. He marveled at how open she was being-something that was truly a rarity for her.

"Hey you know what? Forget about Agent Perotta," He told her, as he skated ahead of her once again, this time pulling her with him. "Nothing is gonna change between you and me."

He maneuvered himself behind Brennan, with his hands on her hips. He was really glad they were ice skating, because any other time he was pretty sure she would punch him for grabbing her waist like this. He pushed her ahead of him, picking up speed as she tried to fight him with science.

"Entropy is a natural force that pulls everything apart at a subatomic level. Everything changes," she argued half heartedly.

"Not everything, Bones," he laughed as he pushed her even faster. She let out a yell and he repositioned himself so that he was holding her hand once again.

"You're gonna make me fall!" she yelled through her laughter as Booth swung her around on the ice.

"I'm never gonna make you fall. I'm always here." Brennan wasn't very good at reading between the lines, but she was fairly certain they weren't talking about ice skating anymore. As she was contemplating this, Booth swung her around more quickly, which she wasn't quite prepared for. Brennan lost her balance and tumbled to the ice, pulling an unsuspecting Booth down with her.

"Booth! Your head!" She exclaimed after they'd hit the ice.

"Relax Bones, I'm fine. No harm done," he told her as he sat up next to her.

"What happened to you never making me fall?" She asked jokingly.

"Hey, _you_ made _me_ fall," he argued back, laughter clear in his eyes.

"You have a concussion, Booth. Maybe ice skating without a helmet isn't exactly the best idea." Brennan said this jokingly, but Booth could tell there was a little bit of seriousness to her words.

"I'm sorry if I worried you earlier Bones," he told her seriously as brown eyes met blue.

"I wasn't worried," Brennan declared, breaking eye contact.

"You looked a little worried for a minute there," he said as he put his hand under her chin, gently bringing her eyes back up to his. She stared into his eyes defiantly for a moment before relenting.

"Fine. Maybe I was a _little _worried. But only because you lost consciousness. Like I said, I get nervous when you fall down and don't get back up." Booth suddenly realized that Brennan was remembering the night he had gotten shot, and immediately hated himself for being so forgetful.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I promise to be more careful," he told her softly, their eyes still locked and their faces mere inches apart. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Booth broke eye contact, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to kiss her much longer. "Come on, let's get you up," he said as he got to his feet, then turned to help her up.

The two stumbled and fell to the ice again, this time with Booth on top of her, his hand instinctively having gone beneath her head to brace it from hitting the ice.

"You alright?" he asked after a moment passed and she made no movement, he eyes closed. She suddenly began to laugh. He joined in, and the two continued to laugh good-naturedly, neither making any effort to move from their current position. As her laughter died down, she open her eyes to meet his, and he too was silenced as he was struck by her beauty yet again. This time Booth really couldn't restrain himself, and he slowly closed what little space was left between them, bringing his lips to hers sweetly.

She responded immediately and deepened the kiss. She realized what she was doing, however, and pulled back gently after a few moments.

"What about the line, Booth?" she whispered as her eyes met his. He could have sworn he saw fear pass through her eyes. "You said-"

"I know what I said Bones. But think about it. You've gotten kidnapped and buried alive, and I've been blown up and shot. Even if we're not together, everyone can see that we mean so much to each other. By staying behind this stupid line, we're not protecting each other, we're punishing ourselves. If something happens to one of us, I don't want to regret having never taken this chance," Booth told her quickly, not wanting to think about his words because he knew if he stopped to think, he would loose the guts to tell her what he had wanted to tell her for what felt like forever. He could see the wheels turning in that brilliant head of hers, and feared she was trying to think of a way to let him down gently.

"Booth, I—you're right."

"I am?" He asked in disbelief. "I mean, of course I am."

"We're going to be in constant danger no matter what. That's part of our jobs. But when you…died, all I could think about was everything that we could have been. I don't want to have any regrets either," Brennan said softly, her eyes glassy.

"Bones, I'm so sor-"

"Don't be, Booth. What's done is done. It wasn't your fault. All that matters is that you're here now. Even if you are squishing me," she laughed. Booth had forgotten that they were still laying tangled on the ice.

"My bad," he joked as he helped her up, successfully this time. As soon as she was on her feet, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. "I can definitely get used to this," he said softly as he pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers. She nodded in agreement.

"So much for, 'nothing is gonna change between you and me,'" Bones teased. Booth laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I think this is definitely a change for the better."

"Definitely," Brennan agreed softly.

"Wanna get out of here?" Booth asked her. "We could head to the diner. I could really go for some pie right about now." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Agent Booth?" Brennan asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, definitely," Booth confessed as he kissed her one more time before leading her off the ice.

They both laughed heartily as they left the ice. Yeah, they could get used to this.

**The end!**

**Hope it wasn't too terrible. Please leave a review, i'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
